


I'll Go to Fukurodani For High School

by Peppermintfeather



Series: Haikyuu Song Parodies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi just has a lot of feelings about Bokuto and so do I, Gen, One day I'll post something that isn't a Christmas song parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermintfeather/pseuds/Peppermintfeather
Summary: Parody of “I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas"Based on the 330s chapters that outline Akaashi’s motivation for following Bokuto to high school





	I'll Go to Fukurodani For High School

**Author's Note:**

> Sing along [on tumblr](http://peppermintfeather.tumblr.com/post/181780219041/parody-of-i-want-a-hippopotamus-for-christmas) if you want!

I’ll go to Fukurodani for high school  
Only at Fukurodani will do  
Don't want Seijoh  
No Nekoma for me  
I want to join Bokuto-san at Fukurodani 

I’ll go to Fukurodani for high school  
I don't think Bokuto-san will mind, do you  
He won't have to think  
Just put me on the team  
I’ll play as setter next to him  
That’s honestly my dream 

I can see me now at the first practice  
Walking through the gym  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
When I open up my eyes  
To see my owl hero, yes that’s him

I’ll go to Fukurodani for high school  
Only want Fukurodani by far  
Don’t tell me no  
Don’t ask again tomorrow  
I only like Bokuto Kotaro  
Cause Bokuto Kotaro is a star 

_(And maybe that’s why I do want to go to that school)_

Some say Bokuto is a bit of a space case but  
Teacher says Bokuto is a nationally ranked ace 

_(And it’s true. I want to play along with him. I want to see the star shining close up front!)_

There's lots of room for him  
In our powerhouse school  
I'd worship him  
And learn from him  
Tell him his spikes are cool

I can see me now at the first practice  
Walking through the gym  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
When I open up my eyes  
To see my owl hero, yes that’s him

I’ll go to Fukurodani for high school  
Only want Fukurodani by far  
Don’t tell me no  
Don’t ask again tomorrow  
I only like Bokuto Kotaro  
Cause Bokuto Kotaro is my star

_(Thanks, Bokuto-san)_


End file.
